


Dos Opciones

by BasementBird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Capítulo 66 Apoteosis, F/M, Punto de vista de Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementBird/pseuds/BasementBird
Summary: Versión del capítulo 66 de Apoteósis desde el punto de vista de Solas.El original en esta ocasión está escrito por Tsyele.





	Dos Opciones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479828) by [Tsyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsyele/pseuds/Tsyele). 



Rial se había pasado la travesía de Emprise Du Lion comportándose como una niña impetuosa y mezquina. Cuando no le daba por arruinar las conversaciones que Solas intentaba mantener con Cassandra haciendo comentarios pasivo-agresivos o alterando el significado de cualquier cosa que él dijera, entonces desataba su ira contra cualquier cosa que identificara como enemigo. Aunque Cole se mantenía en silencio, las miradas que a veces le dirigía a Solas lo decían todo. La culpa era de Solas, ¿verdad? En la mente de Rial, él la había vuelto a convertir en una niña.

Y aunque él admiraba esa faceta de ella, primitiva y salvaje (como él en su juventud) el modo en el que ella se permitía actuar desde... Era cuanto menos preocupante su nivel de sadismo, e incluso más sabiendo que él era el motivo del extremo cambio en su comportamiento.

El camino a través de los patios de la fortaleza de Suledin fue rápido y colérico. El grupo avanzaba por los laberínticos desniveles arrollando cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Con Rial liderando aquellas toscas muestras de poder y fuerza, los Templarios Rojos atrincherados en Suledin no tuvieron oportunidad alguna. Rápidamente la antigua fortaleza élfica quedó sumida en el silencio, tan solo alterado por los ecos que producía el viento helado. Sin embargo, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el patio superior de la fortaleza, Solas percibió el familiar hormigueo de la magia viva y agitada. Arriba en el centro del patio les esperaba una solitaria figura. Humana, pero no del todo.

Aquel hombre extraño abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida. Una tregua. Su aura se expandía en todas direcciones, empapando y llenándoles a todos con la energía del Velo de un modo en que ningún mago habría sido capaz. Sus labios se torcieron en una taimada sonrisa. Un espíritu.

—Podéis llamarme Imshael.

El espíritu.

La magia crepitó por todas partes a pesar de la muestra de sumisión, y la piel que abrigaba los hombros de Solas se erizó en un intento por alcanzar la electricidad que flotaba en el aire seco, latente y deseosa por estallar en tormenta y desatar sus látigos eléctricos. El aura de Imshael le resultaba familiar. Solas tuvo la sensación de que su propia magia también era conocida para el proscrito.

Rial se adelantó hacia él con autoridad.

—Eres un demonio —dijo segura y concentrada.

—Espíritu de la elección —corrigió él, remarcando las palabras con algo de indignación. Después su tono se tornó tan meloso y agradable que hasta daba miedo—. Y haciendo honor a mi nombre, te mostraré que, de hecho, tienes elección.

—Me gusta tener un abanico de posibilidades.

Rial se iba acercando a él poco a poco y cada paso que daba a Solas le parecía uno de más. Imshael le miró con el ceño fruncido durante un segundo imperceptible. En su rostro se dibujó la sombra del entendimiento y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—En ese caso te voy a caer muy bien —dijo el proscrito manteniéndole la mirada a Solas para después devolverle su atención a la mujer frente a él.

Iban a jugar. Y Solas también. Si la palabra equivocada (o la correcta) escapaba de los labios de Imshael, todo lo que Solas había construido durante eras se desmoronaría, todo lo que había planeado para el futuro. Justo como había estado a punto de pasarle con Rial. Solas le había enseñado a Rial cómo tratar con espíritus, por lo que las palabras fluyeron antes de que él pudiera haberlas pensado siquiera. Una señal de su influencia al fin.

—Casi nunca es desaconsejable escuchar, pero confiar es otro asunto completamente diferente.

—Sí, recuerdo la lección, _hahren_.

Su cuello se movió levemente, pero no llegó a girarse. Su voz sonó a rencor, a dolor enmascarado por una viciosa ira razonablemente dirigida hacia él. ¿Cómo podía estar permitiéndose cometer tantos errores?

 _Da’len_. La palabra se quedó en los ecos de su mente, jamás pronunciada. Se contuvo para no repetir el mismo error de hacía un momento.

Imshael volvió a mirarle, de nuevo con aquella perversa sonrisa. Solas enfureció al pensar en cómo su dolor y el de _vhenan_ alimentaban la diversión del proscrito y le daban ventaja en su vil juego.

Después de un breve silencio, el espíritu volvió a hablar:

—Es muy simple. No luchamos y yo te doy poder, riqueza, quizá vírgenes o...  —dijo riendo suavemente hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención. Imshael dio un paso hacia ella y alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Rial —¿Qué más empieza por _v_?

Rial mantuvo su posición imperturbable mientras el proscrito la observaba con fascinación, paseando sus dedos por su piel. Solas apretó los puños con ira. _Vhenan_ le daba la espalda mientras un ser acariciaba una piel que él anhelaba tocar y miraba un rostro que él deseaba ver. El demonio metía el dedo en la llaga al tentarla con un pasado que Rial aún no comprendía. Una capa de escarcha empezó a cubrir sus puños, la magia empezó a fluir hacia ellos.

—Aún puedo... percibir esa magia.

—Así que el famoso Imshael es un demonio del deseo después de todo.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

Solas estaba tenso, preparado para lanzarse. Rial actuaba de manera más sensata y cuando Imshael se alejó de ella, también lo hizo su magia. Se reprendió a sí mismo por desestimar constantemente el indomable espíritu de _vhenan_. Debería conocerla mejor a estas alturas.

—Volvamos pues a mi oferta original. ¿Qué eliges?

—Elijo dejarte marchar.

Cassandra se movía inquieta, visiblemente incómoda por la conversación. Solas la miró con intención de tranquilizarla, debían dejar que el Juego se desarrollara. Un gesto hipócrita, pues él apenas podía respetar ese plan en aquel momento.

—Eso es... inusual. ¿Qué pides a cambio?

—Si pidiera algo a cambio no sería una elección ¿verdad? Estaría aceptando un soborno. Si simplemente te dejara marchar, estaría eligiendo algo mucho más interesante.

—¿Mucho más interesante que un puñado de vírgenes?

—Amistad.

Tal respuesta hizo que Solas se colmara de orgullo. Admiraba la honesta aceptación que Rial mostraba por los espíritus. Estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga y a aprender de ellos, pero Imshael no era un espíritu normal, y el conocimiento que podía ofrecerle tampoco lo era.

—Tienes una habilidad pésima para juzgar a quienes te rodean.

―Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes bien.

Imshael miró a Solas burlándose con la mirada, instándole a quebrar su compostura. Solas se mantuvo impasible, el proscrito se acercó más a Rial, haciéndola alzar la cabeza con un dedo bajo su barbilla. Se inclinó sobre _vhenan_ , atrapando sus labios en un beso. El maná de Solas se concentró en él de golpe junto con el ataque de celos. La escarcha recubrió su piel y su ropa, sus manos preparadas para enfriar el aire a su alrededor en cualquier momento. Mientras que los de ella se habían cerrado por acto reflejo, los ojos de Imshael se alzaron para fijarse en Solas con una mirada dirigida a lo más profundo de su ser.

Tenía dos opciones: actuar por impulso y traicionar sus planes, o domar sus agitados sentimientos, los cuales llevaban eras amenazando su intención de arreglar las cosas. Controló sus manos, estabilizó el flujo de maná y calmó su aura hinchada mientras consideraba sus opciones. Solas escuchó el característico sonido del desenvainar de una espada. Miró a Cassandra cuyos dedos se cerraban firmes en torno a la empuñadura de la suya. También había sentido la magia en el aire. Se había detenido con la espada a medio desenvainar. Le devolvía la mirada buscando en su rostro neutro una señal para continuar. No halló ninguna. Imshael sonrió ante la inquietud del grupo. Cerró los ojos, Rial jadeó sin separarse de él. ¿Estaría Rial sintiendo el alcance de su aura?

El amargo sabor de los celos llenó la boca del elvhen y bajó por su garganta mientras _vhenan_ arqueaba el cuerpo contra el proscrito. Sus bocas se abrieron para abrir espacio a algo más profundo. Quería que acabara, quería partir a aquel demonio por la mitad y hacer que se esfumara de nuevo en el Más allá. Quería rodear a Rial entre sus brazos y recuperarla.  Quería contarle la verdad. Quería vivir en la mentira. Quería tantas, tantas, tantas cosas. Demasiadas. Pero lo que quería no era lo que necesitaba, y lo que necesitaba era lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio: permanecer distante. Eligió mirar sin más. Miró el transcurso del beso que pareció eterno. Los segundos parecieron días y se estiraron en lo que pareció una eternidad de malestar en la que alguien había usurpado su lugar. Cuando la agonía acabó, se preguntó qué estaría pensando ella. ¿Lo había disfrutado? ¿Había Imshael indagado en sus recuerdos para besarla como él solía hacer? ¿Había pensado en él? ¿O no lo había hecho en absoluto? Las preguntas cruzaron fugaces su mente, preguntas que no debería hacerse y cuyas respuestas no deberían importarle.

Sintió la presencia de un espíritu a su espalda mientras su maná volvía a su estado normal.

Solas recordó el consejo que le había dado a Rial hacía tan solo unos días, y se preguntó a qué nivel lo habría llevado a cabo. Afila tu corazón...

― _Na vhenan him dar’mi emma in elgar sahlin_.

Y ahora tu corazón es lo que me desgarra por dentro. La voz de Cole, que seguía detrás y en silencio, consiguió completar el pensamiento de Solas. Debía ser más cuidadoso ahora que la sangre de esta nueva herida se filtraba a través de viejas cicatrices. Cole orbitaba alrededor del dolor y solo se iba una vez ese dolor se había subsanado. Solas tendría que hacerle callar si era necesario. El corazón roto y la soledad eran el precio a pagar para el sabio y el revolucionario.

—No no, no seas modesta. Tiene razón, se te da muy bien —dijo Imshael mirándole con aquella asquerosa sonrisa.

De repente sintió que todas las miradas caían sobre él, todas excepto la que más le importaba, expectantes a una reacción que nunca llegó. Solas controló su respiración y mantuvo su expresión, alejándose de las pasiones que no podía permitirse. El proscrito se percató de ello.

—Está bien, Heraldo de Andraste, ya que has hecho esto tan entretenido, acepto.

Se hizo un silencio que se alargó demasiado hasta que Imshael volvió a hablar:

—Oh vamos, no me digas que ahora no te fías, esto ha sido idea tuya. Nunca había tenido una amiga, tendrás que enseñarme las normas y costumbres más típicas. ¿Tengo que apuñalarte por la espalda ya, o he de esperar un poco más?

Rial se rio como si ignorara el hecho de que acababa de hacerse amiga de un Proscrito, o que acababa de besar a su forma humana, o que este acababa de amenazar con traicionarla.

—Mejor espera.

—Otra vez será, entonces.

De repente Imshael se transformó en un cuervo, desapareciendo en un estallido de humo que ardió en los pulmones de todos los presentes. Aunque la mayoría no se dio cuenta, Solas conocía a Rial lo suficiente como para saber que intentaba ocultar los pensamientos que amenazaban con alterar su compostura. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras una pluma negra aterrizaba liviana sobre las puntas de sus botas.

Pasado un instante, se dirigió a ellos:

—Id a izar una maldita bandera sobre este lugar, necesito un momento.  Su voz no sonaba suave y cálida como antes, como durante sus momentos de felicidad en los que no pasaba un día sin que le susurrara _«ar lath ma»_. Ahora era fría y afilada como cristales de hielo.

Cassandra fue la primera en moverse sin dejar de mirar a la Inquisidora, en medio de un silencio solo roto por los pasos de la Buscadora sobre la nieve. Cole tiró con delicadeza del hombro de Solas antes de seguir a Cassandra. Solas consideró por un momento rozar a Rial con su aura, pero al mínimo intento de extender su maná pudo sentir el de ella encogiéndose. Se sintió estúpido por tan siquiera pensar en intentarlo. No sería bien recibido.

Siguió a los demás a la torre tranquilo, taciturno y muy cansado.

Se detuvo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras y se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Rial, quien despacio y en silencio recogía la pluma negra que yacía a sus pies.


End file.
